


to the love i left my conscience pressed

by fumate



Series: ashes to ashes, we all fall down [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete pulang dengan panik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pete dan Patrick adalah milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing, bukan milik saya. Karya ini murni bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. Lirik dan judul diambil dari XO milik Fall Out Boy.

_love never wanted me—_

 

Tanganku gemetar ketika memutar kenop pintu. Pikiranku kalut. Cemas. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan ruang tamu kecilku. Kosong. Rumah ini hening seperti biasa; hawanya berbeda, bagaimanapun. Aku semakin takut. Pintu kubanting keras, selagi aku terburu masuk. Setengah berlari aku mengejar jarak kamar, jantung menggedor tulang. Bagaimana kalau ketakutanku berubah nyata? Bagaimana kalau Patrick benar-benar tidak ada lagi?

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini pagi tadi.

“Trick?” Panggilku, lantang, sebelum membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Kemudian mataku melembut dan segalanya terasa lebih baik begitu sosok favoritku masuk jarak pandang. Di sanalah ia, setengah terbaring lembut di atas ranjang. Tengah menatap dinding kamar—pandangannya kosong. Aku tersenyum simpul, menghampirinya perlahan. Tak lagi tergesa.

“Halo, Rickster,” aku menyapa sembari duduk di sampingnya, merasa lega. Ia melirikku sebentar. “Aku pulang.”

Patrick tidak menjawab. Kehadiranku dianggap nyamuk lewat.

Kukulum bibir bawah. Tidak diperhatikan seperti ini selalu membuatku mual, marah. Akan tetapi aku tidak boleh lepas kendali. Tidak sekarang.

“Kakimu sudah baikan?” Aku beralih ke samping, meneliti kakinya. Masih biru, tapi tidak segelap kemarin. Kembali kupandangi wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak. Bahkan setelah terbalut luka seperti ini, Patrickku sayang masihlah makhluk paling rupawan yang pernah kutemui. Para malaikat pasti iri dengannya—betapa beruntung seorang pendosa sepertiku bisa bersilang jalan dengan entitas cantik sepertinya. “Ah, masih belum bisa berfungsi, ya. Kugendong lagi saja. Ayo makan. Aku lapar sekali.”

Kutarik tubuh mungilnya mendekat, lalu kuangkat sebagaimana pengantin pria membawa pengantin wanita mereka. Patrick tidak melawan. Ia sudah tidak seagresif hari-hari pertama kami. Barangkali ia sudah lelah usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Baguslah. Aku juga tak lagi berminat mengulang rutinitas yang sama.

(Tapi tidakkah semesta pernah berpikir bahwa pertemuan kami adalah ide yang buruk? Sebab aku adalah seorang pendosa yang hidup tanpa aturan, yang hidup dengan insting bagai binatang. Ketika kutemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, aku yang pendosa tidak lagi mengenal batas; kuhalalkan semua cara demi mendapatkannya. Dia yang bersinar terlalu cantik, dia yang berhidup menarik. Dia yang mencuri hatiku dan akal sehatku, maka kurampas hidupnya, haknya, dunianya.

Manusia sememikat dirinya tak sepatutnya menunjukkan diri dalam radius pandang pendosa sepertiku.)

Kubenamkan hidungku dalam rambutnya. Menghirup dalam wangi yang sudah terlalu familiar. “Aku senang kamu mau bertahan,” ujarku, dengan sungguh memaksudkannya di tiap kata yang keluar. “Kau lucu sekali—bagaimana bisa aku berhenti memikirkanmu? Aku bisa menuliskan seribu halaman tentang hal-hal yang kucintai darimu, kautahu.”

“Aku membencimu,” katanya lemah, bergetar. Ia mencengkeram lenganku erat. Keras. Wajahnya terkubur dalam di bajuku, tapi aku tahu sorot matanya saat ini; kecewa, jijik (pada dirinya sendiri, pada diriku), putus asa. Takut. Tersesat dalam diri sendiri.

Aku tertawa ringan. “Mana ada. Seluruh dunia tahu kau mencintaiku,” dan memang benar. Memang benar bocah satu ini juga mencintaiku. Memang benar cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu semua merupakan kenyataan. Bukannya aku terlalu buta sehingga hanya melihat apa yang aku mau, tidak, tidak. Aku tahu karena toh sudah terbukti. Kutinggalkan Patrick sendiri di rumah dengan pintu tak terkunci tadi. Kalau dia membenciku (kalau dia tak menginginkanku), Patrick bisa saja memaksakan diri untuk kabur. Jam kerjaku cukup panjang. Dia punya banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri. Namun tidak—dia masih ada di sini. Kuberi dia kesempatan untuk kabur, untuk menyongsong kebebasan yang lama tak dia miliki, untuk melihat dunia yang sudah lama kuisolasi darinya. Patrick tinggal. Kubiarkan ia memilih dan ia memilihku. Apa lagi itu kalau bukan c i n t a?

“Dan kalaupun kau memang membenciku, aku bisa mengubah benci itu menjadi cinta, Trick. Kautahu aku bisa.”

 

— _ **but i took it anyway.**_

**Author's Note:**

> kecanduan nulis yang begini hekp em
> 
> this is some sort of killing stalking au sooooooooo yeah. it's not supposed to be romance tho. seriously. _i just love to see insaneobsessive!pete_


End file.
